


Harry Potter Percy Jackson Crossover One Shots- any ship

by Jaxon_Nightblade



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Multi, One Shot, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:09:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22157584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaxon_Nightblade/pseuds/Jaxon_Nightblade
Summary: Choose who you ship any character from either universe with, and I'll write a one shot.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Clarisse La Rue, Annabeth Chase/Original Female Character(s), Annabeth Chase/Original Male Character(s), Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase/Piper McLean, Annabeth Chase/Piper McLean/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Annabeth Chase/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Annabeth Chase/Thalia Grace, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter/Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Jason Grace/Percy Jackson, Luke Castellan/Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Draco Malfoy, Nico di Angelo/Harry Potter, Nico di Angelo/Jason Grace/Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo/Original Male Character(s), Percy Jackson/Harry Potter, Percy Jackson/Original Female Character(s), Percy Jackson/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

_**Hi,** _

_**Request what ship you want, and whether it's smut or fluff or intervention want. Make note of you want a certain headcanon followed. You haven't I comment with requests or this will stay empty, so stop being scared of commenting! First to request, first to be written.**_

_**Comment soon with requests,** _

_**Jaxon** _

* * *


	2. Leo Valdez X Ginny Weasley

Leo and Ginny met in a small town in the middle of nowhere. They were both stranded. Ginny's broom was burnt to a crisp, and Festus was out of commission until Leo could do repairs. Which could take some time, as his mind was thoroughly preoccupied with fantasies about the adorable, smart, funny redhead he was hopelessly falling for. Leo and Ginny's first date was in that same town. Now here they were, three and a half years later, arguing yet again.

"We can't get married in America!" Ginny protested. "How will we get there?!"

Leo grinned.

"You forget Festus, sweetheart," Leo teased. "If you can ride your flying, motorless stick, you can ride a finely hand crafted work-of-Hephestus dragon."

"But none of my family would come!"

"What about my friends? Just because you have blood relatives doesn't mean they're more important than them! There's no way the demigod can make it to Britian! Can you imagine the monster attacks?"

"Personally, no. I'm no demigod Leo."

"Well let me tell you, it's not gonna happen."

"We should be married at Hogwarts."

"Married in a school? No thanks. I've spent my whole life trying to escape education, I'm not going back."

Leo paced around, glancing out the window shattered with rain. Festus lay under an awning on his specially designed home, breathing flames at the falling droplets. Leo caught his attention and passed him a message in Morse code, lighting his finger for every flash or tap. 

_You're lucky there are no female mechanical dragons, buddy,_ He sent. 

_You know you love her,_ Festus said back.

_Ya, I gotta admit I do._

"Leo, pay attention when I'm talking to you."

"What? Sorry. You're just so cute when you're angry."

Ginny glared at him. He stood up from his work bench and pressed a kiss into her cheek.

"I love you."

Ginny rolled her eyes and followed him out of the forge, into the downpour. Leo lit his hand on fire and lifted it above their heads, the rain evaporating as it touched the heat.

"I should really connect that to the house," he muttered. He made a mental note to sketch the plans tonight. He looked at Ginny, who was frowning at the mud. A tiny crease came out on her forehead as she pushed her eyebrows together. Leo laughed.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Her kissed her again, savoring the sweet taste of her mouth. 

"How about this: we can have two weddings, I heard about it from a friend who did the same thing. One can be here in London, with you're family. Then we can be married at Camp Half-Blood," he proposed. 

"How is being married at a summer camp better than a school?"

"Trust me, Camp Half-Blood is no ordinary summer camp."

Inside, Leo flopped backwards onto the couch and turned on the TV. He had been getting better at starting machines from a distance, and easily navigated to Ginny's current favorite show. She sat next to him, leaning on his chest. After half an hour of Ginny laughing at Leo shouting at the characters to stop being idiots, the episode ended.

"Do you want to watch another?" Ginny inquired.

"Always. Remember, I'm one of those weird 'kids now days' who can't get away from screens."

She laughed, remembering the grandfather they had heard telling off his grandchildren for playing on their phones at the grocery store. Ginny punched his arm lightly.

"Sarcastic little git," she teased. Leo tried to look offended, and failed miserably. "I was only teasing," she said in response to his feigned shock. He picked her nose.

"That's my job."

They ended up watching the full season, mostly with Ginny and Leo poking each other in various places, laughing, and shouting at the TV.


	3. Percy Jackson X Harry Potter

Percy led Harry around the camp, showing it off for the first time. 

"It's brilliant, Percy," he gasped.

Chiron approached the smiling couple in centaur form. Much to Percy's surprise, Harry didn't blink.

"Percy," he greeted warmly. "Who's your friend? I've yet to meet him."

"This is my boyfriend, Harry Potter," Percy introduced him. Harry held out his hand to be shaken, eyes wide.

"It's an honor to meet you, Chiron," he said respectfully. "Percy's told me lots about you."

Being in America made his British accent even more pronounced, which Percy not-so-secretly found adorable. Chiron shook his hand. A camper called to him in the distance.

"My apologies, Harry," Chiron said. "but it appears I'm needed in the archery range." 

He trotted away, and Percy grabbed Harry's hand possessively. 

"Come on," he whispered into Harry's ear. Harry knew that tone of voice. It was why he had fallen in love with the son of Poseidon beside him. Percy led him to the clear lake, and jumped in without hesitation. Harry quickly glanced around to see if anyone was watching, and five in after him. The water was clean and pure, unlike the Thames or the East River. Cautiously, he opened his eyes. Somehow, he had gotten nearly to the very bottom, so far that the sun was a mere shimmer above. He could hardly see two feet in the water ahead of him. That's when he realized that a shimmering bubble of air enveloped him. He opened his mouth and took in a breath gratefully.

He scanned the sandy lake floor, which was drifting closer as he sank in his caccoon of air. As he floated, he realized that the lake bed was turning from sand to pebbles, and from pebbles to small rocks. He realized he was going upstream a river, just deep enough to conceal him. The river bed smoothed out again as he approached the beach. A strong current blasted him forwards, out into open ocean. He passed beautiful reefs, until he came at last to the sandy bottom, perhaps twenty feet away from shore and just as deep.

As he settled on the sea floor, his bubble popped, and he quickly held breath. Percy wrapped his arms around his chest from behind, then spun him around in the water. He kissed Harry, open mouthed. He opened his eyes in surprise as Percy pulled Harry's shirt over his head and let it drift away. Harry stopped treading water as he let Percy overtake him. 

Soon all their clothes had drifted away. Every time they pulled apart a bubble of air was ready for Harry to breathe. No fish or sea creatures swam past, nor anywhere remotely near them. Harry's hands were tangled in Percy's cloud of dark hair. Percy's hands were... other places. Every release was washed away by the current as Percy took him under the waves. Percy kissed him so hard he would have fallen on his back has they been on the surface. As it was, he drifted parallel to the sea floor. For a few glorious moments, they were completely free of all tethers but each other, then they came slowly crashing to the sand.

Hours later, they sat in a large spherical bubble, drifting out into the dark sea. Harry looked through the transparent walls in fascination as the floated by schools of fish and black ocean. Percy had summoned back Harry's wand, and it sat on the membrane between them, tip alight. As he watched the dim glow, and the alien scenes around him, Harry fell into sleep, knowing he was safe in the deep with Percy.


End file.
